jvsfandomcom-20200222-history
Ichitarr Dragos
Ichitarr Dragos is a recently-awoken Lance Corporal of the former Firrerreo Army. He, like some of his species, was put in hibernation stasis during the Imperial Era. Upon his awakening, he took his personalized starship and set a course back for the known Universe, where he would crash-land on Csilla and begin his adventures... =Self Introduction and History= A hologram appears in front of the viewer. A male voice echoes from within the suit, neither gruff nor smooth. "Greetings. I will withhold my true name from you, according to the customs of my race, the Firrerreo. I am Conscript #321074, rank of Lance Corporal, colloquially named 'Avenger'. You may call me that. You may often hear me talking to another entity, one which resides within my suit: an Artificial Intelligence unit that assists me with combat and/or basic functions of my armor. Her name is Selene, or just Sel." A figure has appeared in front of you, with armor donned. The image rotates, showing full angles of the metallic grey suit, with blue accents appropriate to rank. A gold visor is the only speck of high color to break the rather monotonous tone. The figure before you begins to take off his armor, revealing skin the color of tarnished silver and black hair with a white streak in the middle. Blue, penetrating eyes stare out. On the young face there is evidence of battles waged in the form of light scars. "Fact: I have been alive for well over one thousand years. In terms of my age, however, I am merely 21. I, like the majority of my race, was put in suspended animation by the traitorous sycophant, Hethrir. At the time, I was one of the most celebrated military men in the Firrerreo army. Hethrir chose to preserve me in the hopes that I would one day prove useful. It seems, however, that he failed utterly in his schemes. I recently have come out of stasis, to find that there is much that has changed. Now my true merit will surely be put to the test... I was trained in the military arts since I was a small child, trained physically and mentally beyond what many face. Before my great sleep I was physically one of the top officials in the entire army. Upon my awakening, I trained myself for one full year before daring to hold a functional weapon again. My AI companion, Selene, survived our journey as well. I was pleased to see that she remained in my suit of armor. She helps me, quite often, in the field of battle and as a friend on my lonely journey. My purpose, prior to my hibernation, was to execute the traitor. That objective no longer exists. I now seek a new profession, with the lust of adventure that accompanies..." The hologram fades from view. =Jedi vs Sith "Canon" Biography= "I have created, stored, and continued to record the actions and words of the man known as Ichitarr Dragos, and to a lesser extent, those he interacts with. For what purpose I have decided to do this is pragmatic and sentimental; there is no ulterior motive except to perhaps organize the history and preserve it for future reference or for mere amusement. Call this the biography of the man, if you wish; all that I care is that this holojournal remains as testament to the one who matters the most to me in this Universe." -Selene First Visit to Csilla "This is Lance Corporal 'Avenger' broadcasting on all major frequencies, do you copy, over? I repeat, this is Lance Corporal 'Avenger' broadcasting on all major frequencies, do you copy, over?" -Ichitarr Dragos in Csilla's Orbit After regaining consciousness and collecting his gear, Dragos left the ship where he had been kept in hibernation stasis since the time of the Empire. He realized, or rather guessed, that he was much to late to exact revenge on the traitor who had captured him. Instead, he set off, asking Selene to acquire the location of the nearest planet and to set a hyperspace course for whatever was closest. Arbitrarily, Csilla of the Unknown Regions happened to be the planet Selene found. They set a course through hyperspace, Ichitarr not realizing that there was a small fault in The Vengeance's wing. As they exited hyperspace too close to the planet, the craft spun wildly out of control, propelling him down to the surface, sending out a distress message as he did. Ironically, not more than a day after his crash landing, there came another crash landing. Ichitarr's landing was witnessed by one of the residing Chiss, who sent a crew to secure his well being. The other crashed pilot, Brother Vindicus, also began heading in his direction. Unfortunately, the weather on Csilla began to get out of hand, forcing Ichitarr to set up a plastent in order to weather things out for the night. Within a day, however, the Chiss scout crew managed to locate him, as did Brother Vindicus. Meanwhile, however, yet another figure managed to make his way to the surface. Count Arcturus Sorrows, ostensibly the former master of Brother Vindicus, arrived on Csilla and, after a long dialogue with Vindicus, appointed him Darth Tyrannous (he would later change this to Count Vindicai Von-Tyranicai), proclaiming him to be a full-fledged Sith. He then departed, as did the newly appointed Tyrannous. Dragos, in the meantime, made preparations and headed to Csaplar, capital city of Csilla. It was at this time that Dragos received two transmissions. The first was from the Bothans, who sliced into his channel and offered him training and a job on Bothawui as a slicer. The second came from Solo Talon, who indicated that there was a bounty he had posted on Lord Wanderer of Mandalore. Dragos, with no functional ship on hand, immediately made plans to acquire one in order to carry out these two offers. Greeted by a Csillan Guide in Csaplar, he manipulated the Guide into letting him fly a Nssis-class Chiss Clawcraft, which he promptly took. Stopping by his crashed vessel, he recovered the magseal locker which housed his weapons and brought it on board the ship he would now call The Relinquished. On his way out from Csillan space, he indicated that he would return after his business elsewhere had been concluded. Kashyyyk and Mandalore's Orbits "But...but that's impossible! No, that can't be true!..." -Ichitarr Dragos over Mandalore Dragos set a course for Kashyyyk first, in the Mid Rim, where he revealed that he had some history there but no time to stay. He intended to throw off any attempt at trailing him that the Chiss may have instigated. He was overcautious in vain, however, for unbeknownst to him the Chiss were under orders not to pursue. He received a transmission regardless, in which a Chiss officer claimed to be ready to accost him if he did not turn back. This message, however, he believed to be a tracing signal. He gave no response. Arriving over Mandalore, Ichitarr did not know that his stay was to be short-lived. He pondered at the edge of the system as to what way he should best enter: be it by sneaking or asking permission. He slept on it. Awoken several hours later, he decided to try a transmission. Proclaiming to be a childhood friend of Lord Wanderer (the extent of the truth here is unknown), he asked for permission to land. However, to his great chagrin, it turned out that Wanderer had already been assassinated, by a Sith who had been wearing a number of bombs strapped to his body. Dejected at this news, he left the system and headed for Bothawui. Bothawui "Where are the Bothans? I've been contacted once, a long time back...and I've heard nothing since." -Ichitarr Dragos to Cassel Lockpick Ichitarr Dragos landed on Bothawui with the promise of employment by the governor, Koth Kre'tu. The Jedi Master, Ikrit Loki, was the one who first granted him permission to land, although he did not introduce himself. Nonetheless, after landing in Drev'starn, he found the place to be practically deserted, and the Governor nowhere to be found. Spotting a tall building (which turned out to be the Royal Bothan Palace), he set a course on foot, hoping to find some answers. Rather than the Bothan governor, however, what Ichitarr would find was a lad named Cassel Lockpick, who appeared to be waiting on the roof of the palace with apparently nothing to do. Calling out to the figures, he caught their attention, and then used his jetpack to ascend and join them. Cassel, an eager youth, introduced himself and his R2-Z4 astromech droid immediately. Dragos in turn introduced himself as "Lance Corporal 'Avenger'", as is his custom. His blatancy surprised Ichitarr, but in a pleasant way. After inquiring as to the whereabouts of any Bothans, with no satisfactory results, Dragos invited Cassel to become his nakama, or friend, and was accepted. According to his traditions, then, Dragos and Cassel decided to play tag in Drev'starn. The boy proved much more elusive than Dragos initially expected, using Doppelgangers, Force Speed, and Force Flight. And although Ichitarr was enjoying himself immensely, he got caught up in the game too much. After a brief pause in the action, Dragos caught up with Cassel, only to inform him that he had to leave. He had seen flashes of his former nakama, and felt that there was a promise he had neglected to fulfill up until this point. Declaring Cassel the winner of their game of tag, Dragos leapt down from the rooftop and headed back to his ship, intent on making a pilgrimage to Kashyyyk, with Cassel agreeing to come with him. Second Visit to Kashyyyk "...my dad told me I would probably get my arms torn off if I met wookiee." -Cassel Lockpick (Being written) Naboo (Current position) =Abilities, Armor, and Weapons= Ichitarr Dragos was one of the top soldiers in the Firrerreo Army, and was young for even a LCpl. He was quickly ascending the ranks when disaster was wrought upon them. He brings a somewhat unique fighting style to the Universe at large. Text in green indicates newly updated or acquired items, or recent changes. Abilities Like all Firrerreo, Ichitarr Dragos retains the ability to recover from minor flesh wounds quickly, and even to survive most injuries that do not affect vital organs. Furthermore, his eyes are capable of seeing into the ultraviolet range of the electromagnetic spectrum. In addition to these traits, he is also a Force-sensitive. However, he has never received any formal training apart from the military, and the skills he has developed are as such only physical by nature, with the exception of Force Heal, which complements his natural ability. To list his "mastered" skills: *'Intrinsic Powers' **Force Speed **Force Jump **Force Stamina **Force Strength **Precognition/Force Reflex *'Force Heal' **Healing Trance **Detoxify Poison Fighting Style To give a brief description of Dragos' fighting style, he is a veteran who relies on all his tools to his advantage. Not a single one of his many pieces of armor or equipment have seen no use. He does not fight by the Mandalorian or Echani styles, a common misconception. Rather, he relies on his physical endurance and agility to be able to respond in turn as things happen. He'll be unpredictable at times, lashing out where least expected. And when possible, he has the ability to lay traps in the heat of battle. Years of fighting and experience have made him not the most seasoned fighter, but still one to be reckoned with. His inclination is to fight at medium range. He's capable of engaging in melee, especially with the recent addition of his lance to his repertoire. And he's also able to engage at long range with a sniper rifle. But medium range is best for him, where his armor can withstand most blows and his maneuverability comes in handy. Survivalism, rather than particular lethality, is the motto he lives by. Armor As part of the Firrerreo Army, Ichitarr Dragos was given a new suit of armor, similar in concept and design to the Imperial Dark Trooper program that was being developed at the same time. His entire division was outfitted, but none remain that are known of. The Firrerreo were determined to keep their army manned by personnel, and so the armor reflects the desire to keep the beings alive and secure as best is possible. *'Armor Basic Specifications' **Duraplast base medium grade armor with ultrachrome finish. **Personal Energy shield (generator housed in belt) **Jetpack (on back) **Short range movement sensor system (<50 meters) and long-range high frequency audio scanners(<300 meters) (housed in helmet spikes) **Light underarmor weave **Retractable spikes in gauntlets and boots for various uses **HUD in-screen visual feeds routed from the forefingers of suit's gauntlets **AI companion unit, "Selene" **Combat deionizer belt **Magnetic-capable plates for weapon/gear interface **Power cells under armor plates for powering various functions; rechargeable **Fuel cells under jetpack **Forearm-mounted ultrasonic vibroblade (able to be launched) *'Helmet Specifications' **Tintable/disengageable HUD in visor, capable of infrared or standard visual output **Comlink for voice and/or private comm messages (disengageable, at mouth area) **Augmented external audio sensors, disengagable (housed in helmet spikes) **Electromagnetic scanner (housed in primary helmet spike) **Computer integrable port (on back; for AI transfer) Weapons In accordance with traditional military protocols, Dragos was trained for the use of most standard weapons. He was not issued all of the following, but managed to acquire them at some point during his military career. He was pleased, on awakening from hibernation stasis, to find that his gear had remained by and large intact. Not all of his weapons and gear are brought into missions or battle at a time; rather, he has a wide variety available for use, in order to grant him versatility. This list is kept as updated as possible. *'Ranged Weapons' **Standard rifle (E-15 blaster rifle, circa 3 ABY), 500 rounds at 20 rounds/clip. Scope and foldable stock attached. **Versatile blaster pistol (S-5 heavy blaster pistol), 100 rounds at 5 rounds/clip. Scope removed, dart launcher attached, ascension gun feature enabled. **Sniper rifle (X-45 model), 50 rounds at 5 rounds/clip. **Flechette launcher (FC-1 model), 320 rounds at 6 shots/fully loaded (20 rounds/shot). Anti-vehicle and antipersonnel equipment owned. **Disruptor rifle, 25 rounds at 5 rounds/clip. **Wookiee carbine (modified X1 carbine), 100 rounds at 30 shots/clip **Light rocket launcher (wrist mounted); rocket ammunition or tangle shot. *'Melee Weapons' **Forearm-mounted retractable ultrasonic vibroblade **Custom-designed Power Lance *'Explosive Ordnance' **Fragmentation grenades **Thermal detonators **Cryogenic grenades **Flashbang grenades **Incendiary grenades **EMP grenades **Stun grenades **Detpacks *'Equipment' **Sensor jammer **Remote operated probe droid **Fusioncutter **Plastent **Portable heating unit **Suit recharge battery **Engine tape =Army and Navy= It is standard procedure to list both personal data and military control data. Army Since the time of the near-extinction of the Firrerreo, of which Ichitarr believes himself to be the last, he has not controlled an army with exception to himself. He has been offered control of an army with the Chiss Ascendancy. Navy Ichitarr Dragos, being in the Firrerreo Army, has little experience with actual naval combat. He has his own personal starship, and that is the extent of it. The Vengeance (Currently crashed on Csilla) ::Model: Helix Class-B Light Interceptor ::Modifications: Scrapped all armament and shielding in favor of *Rotolaser blaster *Rotolaser ion blaster *Link-firing axial ion/plasma cannon *Stasis-type shield generator The Relinquished (Currently borrowed without permission from Chiss Ascendancy) ::Model: Nssis-class Chiss Clawcraft ::Modifications: None =Other Relevant Information= There are many aspects to Ichitarr Dragos; many contacts he has made, and many things that don't fit in with other categories but need to be explained. Personal Details *Age: 21 *Height: 1.98 m *Weight: 105 kg *Sex: Male *Species: Firrerreo *Skin Color: Silver *Eye Color: Blue *Hair Color: Black with white stripe *Force Affiliation: Neutral *Handedness: Left Achievements *Player's Guild Member Miscellaneous *Selene is his AI, who has a variety of modes and functions. Her traditional computer brain matrix is stored inside his ship, but a datachip which is regularly updated from the ship alllows him to have her hosted inside his suit; a "portable" version. The ship computer base is able to access the Holonet to gather common knowledge. However, she is still able to gether information while in the portable mode, and has no real time limit while hosted in his suit. She is also able to operate and monitor the suit's many functions better and more efficiently than Ichitarr ever could alone. *Currently, Ichitarr's ship has crash-landed on Csilla and is undergoing repairs. Until he can use it again, he has borrowed/stolen a Nssis-class Chiss Clawcraft from the Chiss Ascendancy. Selene is able to interface with this ship's computer as well. This new ship has pseudo-crashed on Naboo. *Ichitarr Dragos currently has free credits in the amount of 3,500,000. *When not equipped, his gear and weapons stored in an impregnable magseal locker that is usually housed in his ship, but has been moved to the Chiss craft to reflect his newest acquisition. *He claims to be the childhood friend of Lord Wanderer; the extent of truth to this claim is not known. He has also historically done a service to the Wookiees, and helped the Stenax formerly known as Brother Vindicus until the latter was made a Sith by Count Arcturus Sorrows. Category:Characters